Forevermore
by HexShadow
Summary: Draco vowed to love Hermione forevermore. A song he dedicated just for her. A fanfiction that I hope will make you go 'Awww'. PURE DRAMIONE. R&R.


**Forevermore**

_Author's Notes: Another made in the Philippines song by Side A, I think, with a David Archuleta version up on Youtube. Search for it, too. :) Kudos, Happy Reading and GODSPEED! ~8) Just came in my mind for a brief moment and then TADA! _

Draco Malfoy stood formidably in front of the crowd with an impish smile on his face while holding his flute of champagne. His black tuxedo perfectly complemented the formal dresses of the women guests who in majority wore white and he wore his clothes rather handsomely. He looked down at the teary-eyed woman whose smile never left her beautiful face since they got here from the church. He directed his smile at her and she smiled back so sweetly that his heart ached for more.

Everything was perfect. They invited every one of their friends and families and they were in bliss. He was happy and she was, as well. He looked back at the crowd while holding his new wife's right hand with his left.

"First, I want to thank all of you for coming to watch Hermione Jean Granger finally concede to be a Malfoy, no matter how many times she insisted that she would keep her infamous surname," the crowd laughed at his attempt at wit. He gave a big grin to his wife and continued, "Second, I wanted to thank every one of our friends who led us together for without them, I wouldn't know how wonderful this woman beside me is."

He gazed at his girlfriend of three years, fiancée of five months, and wife of two hours estimated. She was looking up at him through misted brown eyes and she was still smiling. He knew her heart was now bursting with joy because his was the same and even more. He could hardly breathe so he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He turned back to the crowd, his wand on his neck with a Sonorus charm to let his voice be heard all over the little tent they made on the back of the Manor just for the reception keeping her hand trapped in his grasp. "You might have been thoroughly informed that Granger and I had been enemies back in our Hogwarts days," he paused for effect. Then he continued, his eyes shining in mirth. "We were from different set of houses, me in Slytherin and she was, obviously, a Gryffindor. She had her own Gryffindor friends, Pothead, Weaselbee, Longbottom, and Weaslette."

The four mentioned in his speech whipped their heads to face him and regard him with a scowl. Even Longbottom managed that threatening face that Potter and Weasley wore. But Weaslette just raised an eyebrow at him as if telling him with her eyes that if he said another word about her, he may have to face the painful consequences in her hands. Apparently, Ginny Weasley was a lot tougher than Granger, never mind the pixie-like face and physique.

He gulped nervously, pulled on his collar and then announced in his oh-so-calm voice, "While I had my cronies, Goyle and Crabbe, bless his soul. We were polar opposites and maybe that's what attracted us to each other. She once told me that it was the Law of Magnetism. As if I care about those doodads."

"After the War, where we fought for opposite sides, we haven't seen each other since then for almost two years. Three years ago, I was bored out of life when Zabini convinced me to go to this book convention in Flourish and Blotts where a new writer was about to have her first book signing for her very famous first book. I was a fan of the book, as well as Zabini. It was entitled, 'Hogwarts: The Place I Could Proudly Call a Home'. The title was mouthful but it didn't stop me from buying it. She retold the stories of Hogwarts from the Founders Era, the first attack of Voldemort, the whole Harry Potter fandom," he rolled his eyes at that and made the crowd laugh with his antic. "The death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the reign of Voldemort, and of course, the Second War. It was a detailed account of the events that happened for the past centuries in our Alma Mater. It was made by the one and only Hermione Jean Granger, a Muggleborn know-it-all, a War heroine and the known Gryffindor princess."

The guests and other prominent people applauded for his wife while she, just smiled and curtsied like a wonderful English lady. Draco stood her up with him, kissed her lips and announced, "I just wanted to give her a gift which I haven't done for anyone else, mind you. You told me to search for a wedding song that's not entirely popular but sweet and that would describe what I feel for you the most. I took five months to search for this particular song and I wanted you, Hermione Granger, to know that I will love you forevermore."

He gave his new wife another peck on the lips before striding over to the grand piano on the side. He offed the Sonorus charm and went to grasp on the microphone provided instead. "Forgive my voice, if you please. Hermione, this one's for you."

As his long and slender artistic fingers glided over to the ivory keys of the piano, Hermione sat down and gazed at her husband with a huge smile on her face yet her eyes brimming with tears. Draco looked up and met her eyes as he sang.

_There are times that I just want to look at your face,_

_ Like the stars in the night_

_ There are times, that I just want to feel your embrace,_

_ In the cold night._

_ I just can't believe that you are mine now…_

With his golden blond hair and a dashing smile producing a barely there dimple on his cheek, he looked like a rogue prince who had come for her princess after a long battle. He may have looked tired and weary but satisfaction and contentment glinted on his silver eyes. Hermione had no choice but to return his smile with one of her own. She had many in stock for him, after all.

_You were just a dream that I once knew,_

_I never thought I would be right for you,_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world,_

_You're all I need to be with, forevermore…_

The lyrics strummed in Hermione's heart like a perfectly tuned guitar. Draco had a deep baritone voice that although not as good as a professional singer, which Hermione hardly classified Draco as one, touched the deep recesses of her heart. Yes, he had that effect on her.

_All those years, I long to hold you in my arms,_

_I've been dreaming of you,_

_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_

_Wishing you would be mine._

_I just can't believe that you are mine now…_

He couldn't believe that the woman he was busy eyeing, the one whom he dedicated his song to, the one who made him a better man, the one who made his wrongs look right in a way that only she can, the one who forgave him for his many sins, the one whom he tormented for years yet had the heart to let him redeem himself, the one who held the reason for his existence, was now his. Finally. He couldn't help but sigh.

_You were just a dream that I once knew,_

_I never thought I would be right for you,_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world,_

_You're all I need to be with, forevermore…_

She was the perfect dream that he never knew could become reality. He just asked for a nice, submissive, and devoted wife yet God gave him an excellent listener and conversationalist, a best friend, a doting lover and an attentive wife who loved him as much as he loved her and could tell him so any time of the day, all in one person. Why, oh, why did he deserve someone like her to be with forever?

_Time and again, there are these changes that we cannot end,_

_Surely the time keeps going on and on,_

_My love for you would be forevermore…_

Brown met silver from across the tent. She was wiping away her tears by his own handkerchief, he noticed. He grinned boyishly at her that made him look younger than his age. They had overcome trials and hardships, arguments, lots and lots of them, but still they stood together. They walked hand in hand from the beginning until this day and they would never, and they mean NEVER, let go of one another.

_I just can't believe that you are mine now…_

He flashed him a smile; not a sneer, not a teasing one, not even his infamous smirk, just a plain genuine and sincere smile. He had more than he could ever ask for. Oh, Merlin, now he could die happy.

_You were just a dream that I once knew,_

_I never thought I would be right for you,_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world,_

_As endless as forever,_

_Our love will stay together,_

_You were all I need to be with, forevermore…_

Draco stood up and brandished his wand out of thin air and created a hail of snow. The crowd cheered in delight at the incredulity of the scene: snow on a perfect summer day. Snowflakes gathered around his bride's finally tamed hair, making a halo on top of her head. Her smile was like a beacon shedding the light around a dark place. He almost ran to her but he slowed down to a walk. He gathered her in his arms and twirled her around. He put her back down only to kiss her lips passionately. Yes, he would love this woman forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. . .

_**The End**_


End file.
